Farewell
by Black Lotus Flower
Summary: He gave him meaning. He offered him what every other person denied him. And then they had to say good bye for the last time. Soren's thoughts as he says his final farewell to Ike. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fire Emblem. I can only dream.

This is a one shot and ultimately is what comes of me being bored. Italics are thoughts. He doesn't actually speak until the very end. For people who haven't already seen all of Soren's conversations, this could be a bit of a spoiler. Enjoy!

_This was it. What it all came down to. You were the only person who ever showed me any kindness, any warmth. You saved me and gave me meaning in a world that believed I never should have existed at all. And now you kill me. You lie here and die right before my eyes, knowing that there is nothing I can do to help, and it kills me. You became my meaning, and now both fade away as the sun sets into the hillside. It falls faster now it seems; it like everything else beneath it cannot wait to lock me back in darkness, to rob me of the only thing that ever mattered. _

_You have probably forgotten. Now, of all times, it would not cross your mind. But I remember perfectly. That day so many years ago, so far in the past. I was scared, hungry, and cold beyond that which only penetrates the skin, though I was still young. Laguz ignored me. Beorc tantalized me. But you… you spoke to me as if there was nothing different about me, because you could not see the difference. At the time, I was nothing more to than a needy child, yet still… I was nothing less. You caused me to feel fear for another for the first time. When I saw all those corpses strewn… I feared you would be one. That the only person who ever cared enough to grant me a gentle smile would be taken from me just as quickly as he had come. You are the only person who ever made me feel such things. I wish this time it were all in vain as it was the last, but I know wandering will not bring us back together. This time there is no hope._

_That day that I finally found you again was both one of the happiest and saddest that I had ever experienced. I had found you. After years of searching, I had finally found the one person who treated me as though I were equal. But you didn't understand my joy. Not only that, but you had no memory of me at all or the time we shared in Gallia. It was like a dagger in my heart, or more like my hope stabbing me in the back. I was foolish to think that you would remember me. After all, why would you? Such acts of kindness were common of your character. You didn't remember me, but still you treated me with respect and offered me friendship. That was enough to make me stay. I grew contented to just stay at your side, to help you in any way that was within my means. Then one day you remembered… out of nowhere, you remembered everything…_

_I didn't know what everyone loathed about me back then. Neither did you. It wasn't until we stayed in Begnion that my research gave answers to the question that tore apart my life. I was branded. I hated the laguz, despised them with a passion, but… I had their blood running through my veins. A part of me was the same as those repulsive beasts. It ate at me, it made me sick, but most of all, I was afraid of you finding out. I knew if I lost your friendship, it would be more than I could handle. You noticed the change in my behavior. You and you alone took it upon yourself to find out what it was that was bothering me so much. Even when I tried to push you away, you cared enough to keep prying. Then I told you. The look on your face is sketched into my memory. Your countenance was pure confusion as you asked "What does that mean?" Your face was the same after I explained it when you responded, "Why does that matter?" Your acceptance made it bearable. As long as you didn't reject me… I could bear it. As long as you were there, nothing else mattered. I realized then that it didn't matter to you what I was. All you saw… was your friend._

_I clearly remember the anticipation I felt as we left the company. It was right after we had defeated the goddess. You wanted to leave the country, and see the world not as a war hero, but an average traveler, and you had asked me to go with you. There was no other option. I had to go with you. You seemed sad the day we first left. You missed everyone. Undoubtedly, they missed you. But they would not spare a thought for me. I didn't care. You wanted me with you. I was the only one you asked to join you. I was where I needed to be. Those were happy days. The happiest I had ever been…_

_Soon it would be over. Ike, the human, would die at the age of 65, his body old and decrepit. I, the branded dragon, who's appearance had not changed since the day he turned 15, would live thousands of years beyond that, alone and forced into solitaire. Blasted branded… it made my life one big misery. I know I will never find another person like you, someone who would accept me unconditionally. I will live the rest of my life, holding close only the pleasant memories that you have given me, and nothing more. After all, in a world that refuses to acknowledge me at all, I was blessed to have one person who saw me…. So why does it feel like a curse?_

"Ike… good-bye…" Droplets of water slowly began to spatter the sheet next to the corpse's hand. "Good-bye…my friend."


End file.
